Caught Up In A Dance of Bullets
by FoxFire90
Summary: While Api is spending the night at a friend's house the two decide to sneak out to a new underground exclusive for teens of O'ahu. Too bad Five-O decide to go to the same party. Team fic. WARNING: Discipline spanking of a teen by parent(s). Also, McDanno (which I don't know why you need a warning but I"m covering all bases) Part of Apikalia Verse.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't hate me for starting another story! I'm horrible! But I saw a picture that started a scene in my head and it wouldn't let go. If it makes you feel any better I already have the 2nd and final of this story mostly finished.**

* * *

Steve McGarrett stood in the middle of his living room with his hands on his hips listening to the complete _silence_. It was very rare the Williams-McGarrett household was quiet. Usually it was Danny's loud voice ranting about something or Nahele and Api wrestling or fighting about whatever brother and sister's argue over, but no, none of his family's voices were bouncing off the walls.

Danny was off to New Jersey testifying for an old case, Api was spending the night at a friends house and Nahele was working the evening shift at Kamekona's. With Five-O's current case stalled the ex-Navy SEAL let the team off early to go home and try to salvage their Saturday night.

So there stood Steve in his gym shorts, Navy t-shirt, and slippers looking lost. He thought about giving Danny a call but as he glanced at his watch realized it would be close to 1:30 in the morning in Jersey, so instead he traded his slippers for running shoes and left out the door.

 **H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50**

Api stood admiring herself in Okalani's full length mirror, shifting from side to side to get a complete view of the outfit she was wearing; tight low cut jeans, a dark yellow shirt that stopped just above her naval and a plunging neckline that showed off what little cleavage she had, and black converse sneakers. Her friend stood beside her also dressed for a night on the town although she chose a short dress Api wasn't sure how she got.

"You look hot." Okalani smiled.

"I don't know." Api sighed. The fifteen year old wasn't the girliest but she had to admit that she looked good with her lean belly showing off.

"Please, you look great, Api." Okalani assured. "You just need a little bit of make-up and you're ready to go."

Api shook her head. "Ew, no, no make-up."

Okalani being the drama queen she was slammed her hands on her hips while cocking her head to the side. "If you want hot guys drooling over you at Underage you gotta look the part."

 _Underage_ sounded like exactly what it was; a secret dance club just for underage kids. Adults weren't privy but the news of a secret nightclub that would serve alcohol to minors spread quickly through the island's high schools. When Okalani first asked Api about going she had flat out refused knowing her dads would kill her if they found out. After a month of begging and hearing stories of fun from other friends Api finally caved. It was the perfect night to sneak out of Okalani's house; Danno was on the Mainland for a few more days and dad had been busy tied up in a case. Okalani's parents weren't around as much, usually heading to a party of their own on the weekends so they wouldn't be back until early morning.

Api watched as Okalani went over to her dresser grabbing a tube of something red and then turned to her with a foot tapping impatiently.

"Well?"

Api rolled her eyes. "Might as well."

 **H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50**

Of course after Steve ran, came back to the house, ate dinner and just laid in between the clean sheets of his and Danny's bed did his phone ring. Seeing Chin's name flash he sighed.

"McGarrett." He answered.

"Hey, Steve." Chin replied in a hurry. "I know we're supposed to have the night off but we got some Intel about the whereabouts of Gary Reynolds."

Steve sat up quickly, excited about the prospect of maybe catching the piece of garbage. "Where?"

"Kono's been online for most of the night pretending to be a sixteen year old girl new to Hawaii and looking for a hangout." Chin explained. "Apparently there's some underground club called Underage that is specifically for high school kids. Gary's supposed to be there selling his product."

Steve jumped out of bed and grabbed a black t-shirt from his dresser. "I'll be at the Palace in twenty."

"Don't bother. I've got your tac gear, we'll meet at the club. Kono's sending the address to your phone."

Steve jumped into a pair of dark green cargoes, "10-4."

 **H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50**

The taxi driver that had dropped Api and Okalani off in front of the warehouse had eyed them suspiciously, probably because of the clothes they were wearing and the fact that he just dropped them off at what seemed to be an abandoned building. He didn't put up a fight though as Okalani handed him forty dollars and told him to keep the change.

The two girls stood outside the building glancing around their dark surroundings. Nothing screamed _nightclub_ but then again Api figured it wouldn't if it was supposed to be hidden. With her parents being in law enforcement she was more observant than other fifteen year olds and started noticing a few things; first was the slight _thumping_ she could feel below her feet and the second was the small red X just about the doorknob to the warehouse.

"Is that it?" Api pointed towards the door.

Okalani squinted towards where her friend was pointing and then squealed when she saw the X. "Yes!"

Api jumped and then slapped Okalani's arm, channeling her blonde father. "What the hell's the matter with you, huh? You scared the crap outta me."

"Sorry." Okalani apologized as she shrugged. "Let's go."

She grabbed Api's arm and the two girls set off towards the door. Api reached out to open it but found it was locked so she knocked feeling rather stupid. They jumped back as the door quickly opened to reveal a man that Api immediately compared to Mr. Clean, complete with bald head and earring.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"We want to go down under?" Okalani answered making it more into a question, the words feeling ridiculous. Who made such a stupid password to an underground club?

The man opened the door for them to enter. "Go to the staircase on the left and go all the way down. Tell them Tony sent you."

Api and Okalani scooted passed the man and headed to where he indicated. Api ran a hand through her short hair as they reached the staircase and peered down. The gray paint on the staircase was flaking and some of the rail looked to be rotting through. It was silent in the corridor but that slight _thumping_ Api had felt outside was more prominent. Every instinct she had was telling her take her friend's hand, turn around, and leave. She had a moment of doubt as all the lessons her fathers taught her starting popping into her head. Api shook them off though as Okalani took the first step down and she followed.

After the third and final staircase they came to a door where the _thumping_ intensified but was still muted. Again, they found a red X just above the doorknob. Instead of being weary, Api found her self excited as the beat of what was obviously music started to vibrate throughout her whole body. She reached out and knocked before her friend has the chance. Another man answered the door, the blast of music almost knocking the girls over after the silence of the building.

"Tony sent us." She smiled at the man and this time he smiled back.

"Welcome ladies." he answered ushering them in.

The teenaged girls walked into a huge room with strobe lights, tables, a bar, a DJ booth and what seemed to be a hundred other people their age. The music was so loud it felt like it overtook Api's heartbeat and made it it's own. Everybody was dancing and one couple was doing something that Api had to look away from 'cause, damn that couldn't be legal to move like that in public.

Things got moving quickly as a group of guys headed their way, shoved a red plastic cup in their hands and led them to the dance floor. Api brought the cup to her lips, the strong smell of alcohol assaulting her nose. She knew the smell well since sometimes she'd grab a beer out of the fridge for her dads. She'd never tasted it before because she wasn't allowed but Api figured she broke too many rules already to stop then. She made a face as the bitter liquid hit her tongue and slid down her throat in a small choke. The dark haired boy she recognized from school laughed as she made a guttural sound.

"Never drank before, huh?"

Api shook her head, "Not really."

"You get used to it the more you drink it. I'm Levi by the way."

"My name's, Api."

Levi leaned over close to her ear. "You wanna meet my friend, Gary?"

 **H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50**

Steve pulled his truck up next to Chin's car about two blocks away from the warehouse but in their line of sight. Chin handed Steve his Tac vest as he filled him in on the situation.

"SWAT and HPD are ready to go in on your word. I've already briefed them on what we can expect to find."

"Any heat signatures?" Steve asked as he shrugged into his vest.

"Not anything topside but we can't see anything below this level." Lou pointed to a spot on the FLIR screen.

Steve nodded snapping the last buckle into place of his vest. "Kono, what's the mark we're supposed to be looking for?"

"The kid I was talking to said there'd be a red X above the doorknob."

Like his observant daughter, Steve quickly found the X above the door. Knowing there would be a doorman from Kono's intel, with a nod the Commander quickly opened the door for Chin to incapacitate the unsuspecting man. Five-O led followed by two SWAT units and HPD behind them, stealthily following the slight _thump_ of music down the flights of stairs.

Steve readjusted his gun against his shoulder as him, Lou, Kono and Chin surrounded the door they assumed led into the underground club. He used hand motions to let the SWAT Captains know they were headed in. Lou kicked the door in one powerful stomp letting his teammates follow in quickly, knocking out the doorman.

The team stopped short at all the teenagers dancing with each other, most holding the infamous red Solo cups which no doubt held alcohol. Bright strobe lights made it a bit disorienting and the booming music made it so no one even heard them burst through the door.

"Kono, go shut the music down." Steve shouted over the pounding beat

 _Ooh, she rollercoastered on it_  
 _Ooh, she threw it up her alley_  
 _Ooh, then beat the pussy til its_  
 _Blue, girl you know I got that good yeah_

Five-O started advancing into the crowds of gyrating high schoolers which started to scatter in different directions, HPD blocking the doorways. Steve shook his head as he passed a girl no older than Api pretty much humping some boys leg and then he caught some more of the lyrics of the song.

 _Mm like an Oreo_  
 _I love to lick the middle like an Oreo (Turn up)_  
 _Oreo, Oreo, like an Oreo_  
 _I wanna bite it, and get inside it til I get you gone_  
 _Ooh, like an Oreo_  
 _I love to lick the middle like an Oreo (Turn up)_  
 _Oreo, Oreo, like an Oreo_  
 _I wanna bite it, and get inside it til I get you gone_

Christ, Steve didn't even know if he was old enough to be listening to the damn song. The dad in him was getting pissed at these stupid kids. He heard Chin's voice filter through his ear piece.

" _Got a visual on Reynolds..."_

But anything else Chin was saying to him faded out: a familiar looking girl with a bright yellow shirt, well, a _piece_ of shirt on, had a boy's leg in between her thighs moving with the music. He could only stare as he watched the girl grind on the boy's leg with the pounding lyrics forcing it's way into his brain.

 _Girl I've got a sweet tooth_  
 _Ain't nothin' sweeter than you_  
 _I'mma eat it up, beat it up, til you holler out truce_  
 _My bed can be your stage, and I'mma make you a star_  
 _Your legs in the air and my hand all off up in your cookie jar_  
 _Yeah I'm hittin' the spot on your map, thats me going on tour_  
 _My Tom Ford your Just Cavalli that's clothes all on the floor_  
 _You throwin' ass, I'm catchin' it_  
 _The neighbors keepin' score_  
 _Louie Armstrong, I pick you up, eat that against the door like_

Steve's fists balled up by his side the longer he listened to the song and watched _his daughter_ basically dry fucking on the dance floor.

 _eat that against the door like_  
 _Mm like an Oreo_

And where the fuck did she learn to dance like that? Just when he was about to march over to commit murder the music suddenly stopped, Api looking up to lock eyes with him and someone shouted _Five-O!_ Kids immediately scattered. Jumping up on a table Steve threw out a pointed finger towards his daughter his voice booming a clear warning over the chaos.

"Apikalia Williams-McGarrett!"

 **H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50**

Api felt like she was floating; two cups of beer and the music's entrancing beat had her moving against Levi's leg he had shoved between her legs. After meeting his friend Gary, who slipped two pills into the pocket of her jeans when she declined his offer to swallow them, Levi led her out to the dance floor. His thigh felt natural as his hands roamed over her back and down to her butt giving it a squeeze, Api's brain letting the alcohol fog permit the touch.

Abruptly the music was shut off with a loud electronic scratch. Looking up to see what the deal was Api locked eyes with a pair of furious blue-gray eyes, watched in horror as her father stood on top a table to keep track of her as kids started scattering.

"Apikalia Williams-McGarrett!" he shouted in a tone that made her skin instantly crawl with anxiety.

"Oh shit!" She gasped dropping her damning red Solo cup.

"Who the fuck is that?" Levi shouted, eyes wide and shifty.

"That's my dad!"

The man looked intimating as hell dressed in full tactical gear, black gloved hands gripping a rifle slung across his chest and a glock strapped to his thigh. _Oh God_ the glare she was receiving. As soon as the words were out of her mouth Levi ran as fast as he could the opposite direction, shouting over his shoulder,

"I don't wanna die!"

Finally tearing her eyes from Steve's glare Api's fight or flight kicked in and she turned to run. Flight, definitely flight. Later she would claim insanity for that decision but her dad looked so _pissed_ and the dangerous glint in his eyes was just downright scary. Api did her best to get away, but there was so many people running in different directions it was hard to get anywhere and really, this was retired Navy SEAL Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett, head of Five-O; she wasn't getting far.

 **H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50**

Steve cursed loudly as his daughter turned tail and ran. Where did she think she was going? He jumped down from the table he got on to track Api better to run after her. Shoving passed other bodies Steve eventually caught up and was finally able to grab a handful of the back of Api's shirt, snatching her back towards him.

"Api, what the hell are you doing here?" he yelled at her and gave her shirt a shake.

Api opened her mouth to respond but her voice was lost as an eruption of gunfire echoed throughout the large room. She let out a shriek as Steve pushed her down to the floor and covered her body with his.

 _"McGarrett, Reynolds' got buddies with guns!"_ Lou shouted through the radio.

Unfortunately one of those buddies saw Steve and started shooting towards him and Api. The Commander quickly tipped a table over for him and Api to duck behind. Api screamed again and covered her ears as Steve returned gunfire.

" _I'm pinned down behind a table with, Api."_ He shouted into his radio. _"Where's SWAT?"_

 _"Trying to keep kids from getting shot."_ Chin's voice came through. _"Did you say, Api?"_

 _"Affirmative."_ Steve grunted as he fired off a few more rounds. _"We're on the west side of the room. Somebody lay some cover fire."_

 _"On it, boss."_ Kono answered.

Steve ducked back behind the table scooting close to Api as Kono fired. He could feel Api's shoulders shaking as she squeezed her body close into his side. She screamed again when a bullet got particularly close and a bloody body basically fell on top of her. Steve pushed himself to his knees and ripped off his tac vest, grabbing Api's arm to pull her free of the shooting victim and up to her knees beside him.

"Put this on!" Steve ordered over the hellfire of bullets. He shoved the vest on one of her shoulders as she swayed a bit. "Hey, stay with me! Put this on!"

Getting with the program Api helped Steve snap the last buckle into place, stumbling at the heaviness of the gear. "I got it." She shouted to him.

Steve grabbed the strap on the back of the vest and used his radio, _"Kono, we gotta move."_

 _"Steve, go!"_

"Keep your head down!" Was the only warning Api got before Steve was dragging her by the back of the vest across the room, shooting whatever baddie got in their way.

The journey only lasted a minute or so but it was rough; Api struggled to keep up with her dad's long legs, struggled to see what was really going on as the strobe lights distorted gunfire and running bodies and then she smacked into Steve's back as he abruptly stopped to engage in hand to hand combat with a mean looking dude.

Api knew her dad was a badass, anybody around him for ten minutes could tell that, but she'd never seen him in action before. She stood with her mouth hanging open as she watched him take down the well muscled guy in fifteen seconds and then Api was being manhandled through the room again.

She yelped as another body pushed up against her back shoving her pretty much under Steve's arm.

"I got you." Kono smiled at her. "Stay close to your dad."

The three of them made an effective Five-O sandwich as they finished making their way through the large open room and out the door towards the stairs. They stopped at the bottom of the stairs where Steve motioned for Kono to head up first followed by Api who Steve refused to let go of; one hand held the strap of the tac vest while the other held his rifle close to his body. Hearing a noise the trio stopped their forward momentum and Api used the break to study her dad's face; his eyes had an intense gleam as he looked around them, his brow scrunched in concentration, and mouth set in a determined line.

"Dad?" Api ventured. "Are you pissed?"

Steve glanced at her sharply before shaking his head. "I'll be pissed later, right now I'm trying not to get us killed."

 _"McGarrett and Kalakaua going topside."_ Steve relayed into his radio. _"Five-O, what's your status?"_

 _"Suspects apprehended."_ Chin answered back immediately.

 _"Grover here."_ Lou came in. _"We're going to need multiple buses."_

Steve nodded at Lou's response. _"10-4, Lou. SWAT Captains, what's your status?"_

 _"Suspects appr_ _e_ _hended, Commander. Kids are being rounded up and will be escorted topside by HPD shortly."_

 _"EVAC's are_ _en route_ _."_

 _"10-4 for, McGarrett."_

Api, Kono, and Steve continued up the stairs until the finally made it outside to the darkness. Kono took a deep breath of unstifled air and visibly relaxed. Giving Steve a knowing glance she decided to make herself scarce.

"I'm gonna go guide the ambulances in." She got a nod in response before giving Api a sympathetic look and walking off.

Steve was still holding onto the strap of the vest and Api tried to shake him off feeling a bit claustrophobic after everything.

"Don't." Steve ordered sharply as he tugged her back towards him. But the adrenaline was leaving Api's system and the two cups of beer decided to make a comeback.

"I'm gonna be sick, dad!"

Steve reluctantly let her go so she could dash towards the corner of the building, stomach in full revolt. He didn't let her too far from him though and quickly grabbed the strap again after she was done to haul her closer to him, finally settling his glare on her.

"You been drinking?" He asked evenly which suspiciously sounded like an accusation.

No use in lying so Api just sighs and nods her head and that's her undoing. She starts shaking, she's dizzy, there's a _whoos_ _h_ _ing_ in her ears and suddenly it's getting hard to breath; the whole situation coming to a head. Steve is manhandling her again to sit on the ground and pushing her head down.

"Put your head between your knees, baby, and take some deep breaths."

Api followed the instructions, taking a couple deep breaths which helped with the dizziness. Through the blood rushing through her ears she heard the warehouse door open and unsure feet shuffling passed her.

"Let's get this vest off you." Steve offered. Api took a deep breath as the weight was lifted off her chest. She didn't realize how heavy the vest was. Steve pointed to the ground she was already sitting on and gave a strict order. "Plant your ass here while I go talk to the rest of the team."

No way was she arguing so she simply nodded and watched as Steve walked off towards their ohana, taking the heavy tac vest with him. Even though she was still in eyesight Api couldn't hear what they were talking about, although she glumly thought they were planning out her death if any of the varying glares were to go by. Even Kono seemed mad as she glanced her way once or twice, which sucked because her Auntie was usually the one who stuck up for her. Auntie Kono was the fun one.

After a few minutes of watching worried parents pick up drunk kids she had a sudden thought that she hadn't seen Okalani. Api jumped up from the ground and started towards the huddled group of Five-O members.

"Dad!" Api shouted to get his attention.

She stopped short when he gave a quick order, "Stop, Api."

Steve was jogging over to her and maybe he was going to lay the smack down right here in front of everyone. Maybe Chin thought so too because he started running to catch up to Steve. Api backpedaled a bit with her hands up.

"Wait, dad."

Steve grabbed Api's wrist to bring her closer to him, Api scrunching up in her face in anticipation of the butt blows. Instead her dad was grabbing at her shirt. She looked down at what Steve was staring at and saw a big wet red stain.

"Are you hit, Api?" Steve asked in a panic pulling up her shirt to look at her abdomen and then turning her around to check her back, nearly giving her whiplash in the process. Api cataloged herself for any pain and didn't feel any.

"What's wrong, Steve?" Chin asked as he finally caught up to the situation.

"Nothing, Uncle Chin." Api huffed as she was jerked around again to face her dad. "I'm not hurt, dad. I think I just bumped into somebody who was."

Steve finally stopped the manhandling, sighing out a shaky breath as one hand went to rub at his mouth and the other rested on his hip. Seemingly coming to a decision Steve nodded his head and rested his hand on Api's shoulders.

"I'm taking my kid home." He announced to Chin without looking away from Api. "Can you guys wrap this up?"

Api looked up to Steve. "I came here with, Okalani. I haven't seen her."

"I should've known Okalani was apart of this." Steve sighed as he turned to Lou who was walking up to them. "Lou, were any kids injured?"

"Nah, nothing serious." The big man answered. "Want me to take Api 'round to find her friend?"

Not that Steve didn't trust Lou, he did with his life on a daily basis, but his daughter had mostly scared the life out of him and he didn't want her out of his sight. Lou, being the awesome man that he was picked up on his hesitancy.

"Don't worry, Steve. I got your girl." Lou took Api's hand in his. "Besides, I think there's a phone call you need to make, know what I mean?"

With that both of the McGarretts groaned, each for different reasons; Steve wasn't looking forward to telling Danny about the danger their daughter put herself in and Api wasn't looking forward to the guaranteed yelling Danno was going to do.

 **H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50**

An hour later Api was waiting in the truck as her dad walked Okalani up to her parents who were waiting on their porch. Her mom was crying and her dad looked indifferent. After some talking and Okalani disappearing inside, Api's friend came back out with her stuff. As Steve walked back to the truck with a determined step it dawned on Api the amount of trouble she was in. Just as Steve was getting back into the truck Api's backpack started to emit a muffled vibrating sound. Api quickly dug out her cell phone, surprised it wasn't dead, and groaned as Danny's face popped up on the screen. Steve leaned his left side against the truck door with his hand resting on the steering wheel.

"You know if you don't answer it's just gonna be worse when he gets home." He suggested with a raised eyebrow. With that he straightened up in the seat to crank the truck. "I'd answer it."

Blowing out a sharp breath Api slid her finger across the screen. "Hey, Danno."

Steve winced as Danny's voice reached over to him from across the cabin of the truck. " _Don't 'hey, Danno' me, young lady! What in the hell do you think you were doing? What's the matter with you, huh?_ "

Api sighed and slumped in the seat resigned to the long rant all the way home.

 **H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50**

Api's ears were still ringing and her face flushed as she climbed out of the truck to follow Steve into the house. Once inside Api stood in the middle of the living room waiting as Steve unclipped his gun and badge from his belt and put it on the table beside the door. Eventually he turned towards Api with his hands on his hips.

"I'm really at a loss here, Api." Steve sighed deeply. "You lied to me about where you were, you were drinking, you have clothes on you damn well know better than to wear and on top of everything else you could've got killed tonight."

Api's anger flared a bit at the 'killed' part. "How was I supposed to know Five-O was gonna bust in?"

Steve took a threatening step towards his daughter before stopping himself. "It doesn't matter if we came in or not!" he shouted. "They still had guns, drugs, and alcohol. Did you know the man who sold the drugs has kidnapped and murdered girls your age?"

Api's gaze dropped as guilt washed over her and her face paled. "I didn't know."

"The man Gary Reynolds had an unconscious girl when we found him tonight. That could've been you, Api."

"Gary?" the girl asked as her face turned from pale to a sick grayish color. "He's the one-"

"He's the one, what?" Steve questioned sharply. "Api?"

At the risk of her father murdering her, Api dug in her pocket for the two little pills and held them out. She didn't dare look up at him as he took them out of her hand. The silence stretched making her anxious.

"Dad?" She finally dared.

"I'm going to ask you one time, Apikalia, and I want the truth." Steve warned slowly, voice dropping to a dangerous tone. "Did you ask for these?"

"No sir." Api answered automatically.

Steve nodded to himself once and then started to quickly undo his belt, slipping it free from his pants.

"I said I wanted the truth." He said as he double the belt over in his hand.

"I'm telling the truth, dad." Api answered horrified and nearly in tears.

What was she going to do if he didn't believe her? Drugs were a sensitive subject for her dad since Aunt Mary had struggled with a pill problem and he was usually left to try to pick up the pieces. Both Steve and Danny had promised both their kids a whipping of a lifetime if they ever caught them with drugs.

"Then why do you have these?"

"Gary offered them to me. I didn't want them but he shoved them in my pocket. I swear I wasn't gonna take them!"

As Steve stared at his daughter his anger seemed to deflate, he believed her. Usually with the threat of his belt Api tended to make sure she was telling the truth and really they didn't have much of a problem with her lying.

"It's late." He sighed. "I want you to go wash that crap off your face, check your sugar and go to bed- in that order. We'll deal with your punishment in the morning."

"Yes sir." As Api turned to make a hasty retreat but Steve stopped her.

"Api, leave those clothes outside your door."

The girl wanted to ask why but thought better of it. "Yes sir."

After Api went upstairs and he heard the shower turn on Steve dropped the belt on the couch and then collapsed beside it. He rubbed his eyes and then pulled out his phone to dial Danny. His husband answered on the third ring with,

"Did you kill our daughter?"

"I thought about it." Steve answered back tiredly. "Danny, man, I wish you were here."

"Me too, babe. Tell me what happened."

Steve spent the next forty-five minutes explaining their youngest kid's stupid adventure and then another half hour listening to Danny rant and rave. Yeah, tomorrow was going to be a long day.

 **H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50**

Some time during the night when it was still deeply dark outside Api shot up in bed heaving a lungful of breath, shaking slightly as lingering images flitted across her brain. She took a deep breath to try to calm her fast beating heart as she made her way to Steve's room.

"Daddy?" Api called out as she stood in the doorway of his bedroom.

Being a light sleeper, Steve immediately rolled over and sat up. "What is it, Api? Is it your sugar?"

"No." The girl sniffled. "I know you're really mad at me but can I sleep with you?"

"Of course, baby." Steve sighed as he held an arm out invitingly. Api didn't waste any time and dove into the bed snuggling up to her dad. "Having nightmares?" Steve asked knowingly.

"Yeah." Api whispered. "I remember how I got that blood on my shirt."

"I'll never be too mad if you're scared." Steve settled them both with the blanket around them. "Try to go back to sleep."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed :)**

 **-Fox**


	2. Chapter 2

**Look here, I finished a story! Whaaaaaat? lol. Here's the last and final chapter, guys. Hope you enjoyed the ride.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2:**

An hour later Api was waiting in the truck as her dad walked Okalani up to her parents who were waiting on their porch. Her mom was crying and her dad looked indifferent. After some talking and Okalani disappearing inside, Api's friend came back out with her stuff. As Steve walked back to the truck with a determined step it dawned on Api the amount of trouble she was in. Just as Steve was getting back into the truck Api's backpack started to emit a muffled vibrating sound. Api quickly dug out her cell phone, surprised it wasn't dead, and groaned as Danny's face popped up on the screen. Steve leaned his left side against the truck door with his hand resting on the steering wheel.

"You know if you don't answer it's just gonna be worse when he gets home." He suggested with a raised eyebrow. With that he straightened up in the seat to crank the truck. "I'd answer it."

Blowing out a sharp breath Api slid her finger across the screen. "Hey, Danno."

Steve winced as Danny's voice reached over to him from across the cabin of the truck. " _Don't 'hey, Danno' me, young lady! What in the hell do you think you were doing? What's the matter with you, huh?_ "

Api sighed and slumped in the seat resigned to the long rant all the way home.

 **H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50**

Api's ears were still ringing and her face flushed as she climbed out of the truck to follow Steve into the house. Once inside Api stood in the middle of the living room waiting as Steve slipped his gun and badge from his belt and put it on the table beside the door. Eventually he turned towards Api with his hands on his hips.

"I'm really at a loss here, Api." Steve sighed deeply. "You lied to me about where you were, you were drinking, you have clothes on you damn well know better than to wear and on top of everything else you could've got killed tonight."

Api's anger flared a bit at the 'killed' part. "How was I supposed to know Five-O was gonna bust in?"

Steve took a threatening step towards his daughter before stopping himself. "It doesn't matter if we came in or not!" he shouted. "They still had guns, drugs, and alcohol. Did you know the man who sold the drugs has kidnapped and murdered girls your age?"

Api's gaze dropped as guilt washed over her and her face paled. "I didn't know."

"The man Gary Reynolds had an unconscious girl when we found him tonight. That could've been you, Api."

"Gary?" the girl asked as her face turned from pale to a sick grayish color. "He's the one-"

"He's the one, what?" Steve questioned sharply. "Api?"

At the risk of her father murdering her, Api dug in her pocket for the two little pills and held them out. She didn't dare look up at him as he took them out of her hand. The silence stretched making her anxious.

"Dad?" She finally dared.

"I'm going to ask you one time, Apikalia, and I want the truth." Steve warned slowly, voice dropping to a dangerous tone, eyes flaring. "Did you ask for these?"

"No sir." Api answered automatically.

Steve nodded to himself once and then started to quickly undo his belt, slipping it free from his pants.

"I said I wanted the truth." He said as he double the belt over in his hand.

"I'm telling the truth, dad!" Api answered horrified and nearly in tears.

What was she going to do if he didn't believe her? Drugs were a sensitive subject for her dad since Aunt Mary had struggled with a pill problem and he was usually left to try to pick up the pieces. Both Steve and Danny had promised both their kids a whipping of a lifetime if they ever caught them with drugs.

"Then why do you have these?"

"Gary offered them to me. I didn't want them but he shoved them in my pocket. I swear I wasn't gonna take them!"

As Steve stared at his daughter his anger seemed to deflate, he believed her. Usually with the threat of his belt Api tended to make sure she was telling the truth and really they didn't have much of a problem with her lying.

"It's late." He sighed. "I want you to go wash that crap off your face, check your sugar and go to bed- in that order. We'll deal with your punishment in the morning."

"Yes sir." As Api turned to make a hasty retreat Steve stopped her.

"Api, leave those clothes outside your door."

The girl wanted to ask why but thought better of it. "Yes sir."

After Api went upstairs and he heard the shower turn on Steve dropped the belt on the couch and then collapsed beside it. He rubbed his eyes and then pulled out his phone to dial Danny. His husband answered on the third ring with,

"Did you kill our daughter?"

"I thought about it." Steve answered back tiredly. "Danny, man, I wish you were here."

"Me too, babe. Tell me what happened."

Steve spent the next forty-five minutes explaining their youngest kid's stupid adventure and then another half hour listening to Danny rant and rave. Yeah, tomorrow was going to be a long day.

 **H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50**

Some time during the night when it was still deeply dark outside Api shot up in bed heaving a lungful of breath, shaking slightly as lingering images flitted across her brain. She took a deep breath to try to calm her fast beating heart as she made her way to Steve's room.

"Daddy?" Api called out as she stood in the doorway of his bedroom.

Being a light sleeper, Steve immediately rolled over and sat up. "What is it, Api? Is it your sugar?"

"No." The girl sniffled. "I know you're really mad at me but can I sleep with you?"

"Of course, baby." Steve sighed as he held an arm out invitingly. Api didn't waste any time and dove into the bed snuggling up to her dad. "Having nightmares?" Steve asked knowingly.

"Yeah." Api whispered. "I remember how I got that blood on my shirt."

"I'll never be too mad if you're scared." Steve settled them both with the blanket around them. "Try to go back to sleep."

Api wasn't surprised when she woke up the next morning and her dad was already gone, in his place though was a piece of paper. After rubbing sleep from her eyes she picked up the paper and read Steve's neat handwriting.

 _ **In the living room at attention.**_

Api groaned as she rolled over and face palmed herself; it was going to be a horrible day. She quickly used the bathroom and then dreadfully made her way downstairs to the living room. Standing at attention was a punishment Steve used much like a time out but more intense, something he learned in the SEAL's.

The fifteen year old stood in the middle of the room, glancing down to place her feet in the proper position. After placing her feet close together and locking her knees, Api tightened her stomach muscles pushing her spine straight, and then finally lowered her arms to her side, fingers pointing downward before concentrating her stare straight ahead. Api hated standing at attention, it was hard for her to stand still for so long and it already felt like _hours_. She wanted badly to slouch, give her a spine a rest but because she had to stare straight ahead she couldn't look around her. Sometimes Steve was appear out of nowhere and chew her out for slacking. Apparently he had been watching her and she didn't even know it. Damn Navy SEAL.

After what felt like forever to Api, she heard the back door to the lanai open and then Steve's bare feet walking across the floor towards her.

"Good girl." He praised as he stopped in front of her. "At rest."

Api sighed appreciatively as she moved her feet shoulder width apart, clasped her hands behind her back and finally let her back slouch a bit.

"I'm gonna go take a shower, when I get back were gonna talk about last night. Understand?"

"Yes sir." Api answered back.

As Steve went upstairs Api started to get a little anxious. She was just about ninety percent sure this was the calm before the storm and she had really messed up this time. She also knew her dad gave her the warning because this was supposed to be her time to reflect about what she did wrong. Compiling a list in her head Api groaned because the infractions kept adding up and most of them were huge and knowing her dad he'd probably find something she didn't even think about.

As it was she didn't have a whole lot of reflecting time because Steve was coming downstairs after his three minute Navy shower- which drove Danno nuts-, already dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. He stopped just out of Api's peripheral vision and stared at her silently.

Even 'at rest' Api wasn't supposed to fidget but it was unnerving having her dad just stand there staring at her, it was an intimidation tactic that worked well. Finally Steve took pity on her and spoke.

"Apikalia, how do you think me and Danno would feel if you died?" The question shocked Api so much she broke stance and whipped her towards Steve. Her dad nodded his head. "It could've happened."

Api dropped her head unable to look at her dad anymore. "I didn't think about that."

"That much is obvious." Steve sighed as he planted his hands on his hips. "I gave you time to think about what you did; what'd you come up with?"

This was the part Api hated because saying it all out loud surely meant certain death, and really it mostly sounded lame.

"You know." The girl murmured.

"I do but I want to make sure you know."

"Well, I was there!" Api snapped.

"Apikalia!" Steve boomed, making his daughter instantly regret snapping. "Watch that attitude. You know how this works. Now, tell me what you did wrong."

"I snuck out with Okalani, went to a club, and drank beer." Api listed.

Steve nodded again, blue-gray eyes glaring. "You can add putting yourself into a dangerous situation and lying."

Api's mouth dropped open. "I didn't know there'd be people shooting guns, dad! And I didn't lie about anything."

"You lied when you asked to spend the night with Okalani. You knew you were going to the club when you asked me, huh?

"Yes sir." Api answered more subdued, because yeah, she was screwed.

"And you knew what type of place you were going to, right?" Another quiet _yes sir_ before Steve continued. "Can you see how that could be dangerous?"

Api wrapped her right hand around her left bicep, holding herself for comfort. "I'm really sorry, dad. I didn't think about it being dangerous."

"You drank too, Api. Alcohol can effect your blood sugar."

The fifteen year old felt her cheeks heat up in shame. "I didn't know that."

"Probably why you should obey your parents, huh?" Steve asked knowingly. After getting a nod from his daughter Steve stared at her for a moment before the next part. "You know you got a spanking comin', right?"

"Figured as much." Api shrugged resigned to her fate.

"After school you'll come straight to the Palace until me and Danny can trust you again." And yeah, Api saw that coming too so she just nodded. "And speaking of Danny, he's got some punishment planned for you too."

"Awww, dad." Api groaned.

Steve shook his head and glared at the girl, "I don't wanna hear any complaining. This was huge, Api. How are we supposed to trust you after what you did?"

"I said I was sorry." Api commented to the floor. "I am."

Api's heart rate spiked and her palms got sweaty as she watched Steve unbuckle his belt, take it out of the loops of his jeans and place it on the couch next to where he took a seat. He scooted to the end of the couch cushion so his long legs made an even platform for Api to lay across.

"C'mon." Steve tilted his head indicating his lap and then held out his hand.

Api hesitated for a moment before putting her hand in her dad's outstretched one. Steve guided Api over his lap and then adjusted her (way too easily in Api's opinion) so she was snug against his belly. Unlike Nahele who just took his licks stoically, Api tended to struggle so Steve tucked her legs under his, wrapping his calf tightly around the outside of her thigh. Api wiggled a little until her dad placed his left arm across her back and wrapped his hand around her hip.

"Ready?" Steve asked as he rested his right hand on her butt.

"If I say no will you not spank me?"

"If I say no will you believe me?" Steve asked back and Api could imagine the raised eyebrow he was probably giving to the back of her head. He took Api's huff as answer enough.

Api tensed as she felt Steve's hand leave her butt and then a moment later it came crashing back down. She hissed through her teeth, jerking at the impact. She wasn't sure how her brother could get his butt smacked so calmly when it hurt so damn bad. Api was able to breath through ten swats before planting her hands on the couch to push herself up, not in defiance but simply to get away from the pain.

Steve pushed her down by putting more weight on his forearm that was planted from in between her shoulders down her back to his hand where he was gripping her hip. Ten more swats and Api's eyes started to burn with tears she was holding back. Finally she couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Ah! Dad!" She threw her hand back to try to get a break from the continuous onslaught of slaps. "I said I was sorry!"

Steve calmly took hold of the hand that was trying to protect her butt to trap it between her hip and his grip. "Saying sorry doesn't fix everything, Api. Sometimes you have to pay a price too."

"I know!" Api squealed as her dad put a little more strength into the smacks. "I know, I know, please dad. I've learned." Anything to make the spanking end.

Steve didn't respond and he didn't let up the strength he was using either. He let the scene of bullets flying all around them play in his head as he dealt out blow after blow. Let himself be reminded the way he felt when he saw the bloodstain on his daughter's shirt and thought she'd been shot.

Steve could both feel Api's ribs expanding and shrinking with her cries against his thighs and could hear the muffled sobs she was trying to hide in the couch cushion.

"Api," Steve called out as he stopped spanking. "baby, get your face out of the cushion before you suffocate."

Api did, laying her head to the side so she could take big lungfuls of air through all the snot. For a moment she thought the spanking was over but knew that if it was Steve would have let her up and given her a bone crushing hug. He still hand her hand trapped, his arm bracing her back and his hand was now resting on her flaming butt.

"We're not done yet but I'll give you a minute to clean up your face."

Api almost wanted to roll her eyes and give a smart ass remark, _now you wanna be nice_ , but the throbbing in her ass as she slinked off her dad's lap made the decision to keep quiet an easy one. Before turning to go to the bathroom her heavy eyed gaze landed on her dad's belt that was sitting on the couch; she glared at it.

Api found her feet getting heavier and heavier the closer she got back to her dad and the offending piece of leather. She stopped just out of his reaching hand and refused to go any further, not because she was trying to be difficult but more out of desperation.

"C'mon, back over my lap." He got a shaking head in response. Reading it for what it was Steve sighed heavily as he stood up and grabbed Api's arm.

As Api was arranged over her dad's lap once more she started to cry knowing what was coming next. There was no way her poor butt could take anymore!

"Daddy, no more." She sobbed.

"I have to." Steve responded as he picked up his belt, folding it in half. "You could've gotten yourself killed and I need you to understand that. And you lied to me, Api. I'm a pretty understanding guy, if the answer's no then it's for a reason."

"Please don't use your belt." Api pleaded, tears already falling down her face.

As much as it hurt Steve he ignored the pleading, "You're getting ten and then we'll be done." he warned as he tapped her butt once in warning before letting the belt fly.

The first stripe was hot and fierce making Api yell out _ow!_ And attempt to kick her trapped legs. The next four licks were slow and deliberate and Api thought she very well may die. She was crying so hard her breaths were coming out in stutters.

"Breathe, Api." Steve reminded his daughter gently. "Last five."

Api didn't know if it was better or not but the last five were dealt out rapidly. By the end she was a sobbing, snotty, sorry mess. She heard the belt land as her dad tossed it onto the coffee table and then felt him move his leg off of hers so she could get up. After a shaky first attempt Api got her jellied arms to work to push herself up. Steve stood up too and put a steadying hand on Api's shoulder after she swayed a bit.

"You alright?"

Api couldn't help it, she rolled her eyes. "No, dad, you killed my butt." and then swiped a hand over them.

Steve gave her an all teeth smile before grabbing her in a tight hug. "Well, rather your butt than all of you. Aloha wau iā 'oe, Apikalia."

"I love you too, daddy." Api responded as she buried her face into Steve's chest.

* * *

 **There goes, folks. I hope it was everything you've hoped for :D I've had a few people ask my real life opinion on spanking. Honestly, I was spanked as a kid and I lived...probably lived longer...lol. I believe in spanking, _not beating._** **There's a difference people and as long as it's done in a loving way then it can beneficial. I know it's not everyone else's belief, but there's mine anyways.**

 **ALSO...I'd be more than receptive to ideas for another story with Apikalia and Nahele.**

 **YES, i'll probably do something of a backstory soon. I've had a lot of questions of how Api came about. Rest assure, I will explain (yuck..lol).**

 **-Fox**


	3. Epilogue

**Soooooo I had a few people mention they wanted me to write Danny's punishment for Api. Here it is!**

* * *

 **EPILOGUE:**

 _A week later…._

"I'm pretty sure this is cruel and unusual punishment, Danno." Api groaned as the glove she put on snapped.

Danny shrugged from where he was leaning in the doorway with his hands shoved into his pockets. "Sorry, babe. You do the crime, you do the time."

"I get that, I do, but the drunk tank?"

"It'll make you think twice about drinking again."

Api was already thinking about never drinking again. Between her dad's punishment and now Danno's unfortunate creative torture, she didn't even want to see the stuff; dads could get their own beers from the fridge.

"I think this against child labor laws." Api huffed, stalling so she didn't have to get near the pile of vomit waiting for her.

"Hey Duke!" Danny shouted over his shoulder. "I'm making my kid do manual labor, gonna arrest me?"

Duke shrugged. "Don't know nothing 'bout it."

Api gave Duke a covert dirty look before turning back to the puddle of yuck.

Danno had come back from New Jersey, where he was a key witness to an old case, happy to have her alive. There was a bone crushing hug, a kiss to the head and a _I missed you, kid._ The celebration lasted all of a minute until Danny applied a smack the the back of her head and then hugged her again. It was a confusing moment for sure.

A few days passed and Api thought her blonde father had forgotten all about his promised punishment, but no, here she was cleaning out the drunk tank to which could only be described as a horrifying vomit crime scene.

That morning after Danny told her what she was going to be doing for his part of the punishment, Api had whined (no, she wasn't afraid to admit it) to Steve about the unfairness of the situation. He graciously listened to her for the full five minutes she complained before calmly asking if she was done. Nodding her head yes, she got a committed shoulder shrug and confirmation that he was in total agreement with Danny.

Great.

Back to the vomit she goes.

* * *

 **This feels like such a Danny thing. I could totally see him doing this. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **-Fox**


End file.
